Such plant cultivation containers are applied to wall greening structures or the like of various buildings, for the purpose of suppressing heat-island effect in urban areas, enhancing urban landscapes, and reducing thermal load around outer walls by suppressing an increase of outer wall temperature caused by direct sunlight (see Patent Document 1) .